


We're Finally Partners

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [25]
Category: Dorohedoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Fujita and Ebisu finally become partners at the Blue Moon Festival.
Series: Sluggy Series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 2





	We're Finally Partners

It was finally the Blue Night Festival again after four years. Last time was kinda weird, Ebisu was the only one that signed up to work with Fujita and nobody signed up for her. But that didn't cause them to not have any hope. 

At this one, they had dinner with the En family, waited for their results and they came. Fujita and Ebisu were partners again, and they were both very happy. Can't wait to see this hopefully someday.


End file.
